For many years, industry has been concerned with designing improved handles for use in transportation vehicles or elsewhere and has been particularly concerned with designing improved steering wheels for automotive vehicles. As examples, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,172,342, 6,093,908 are directed toward advancements in designs for steering wheels of automotive vehicles. In the interest of continuing such innovation, the present invention provides a heatable handle, which may be suitable for various transportation vehicles or other uses, but which has found particular utility as a heatable steering wheel for an automotive vehicle.